Be Careful What You Wish For
by ImNedBigby2
Summary: What would happen, if you had a wish to meet and get involved with your favorite anime characters, and you assumed it would never happen, but suddenly, it did happen? Joey Montana wished he could meet his favorite characters from three of his fav anime.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story, of a crossover between Bleach, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto, and Full Metal Alchemist mixed with my very own characters. Please review and be respectful on this. Thank you.

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Anime, the best cartoons from Japan, is what I really love. I love to draw it, and I pretty much know most of it. My most favorite anime shows are Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Bleach. I have watched the shows for quite a while. Kids at my school, HATE anime freaks like me. They always pick on me for loving it. I know, it's messed up, right? Well, I told them to back off, but they didn't listen. They still go picking on me even when I said I wish I could meet the characters, and I could get involved. "Hahaha! You wish you me them stupid cartoons? What a joke! It's too bad that will never happen!" one of the other kids teased me earlier. I thought so too, but man, were we so dead wrong… My name's Joey Montana and I am twelve years old. I have straight black hair, brown eyes, and I am, of course, American. People think I'm an emo kid because of my emo looks, but I'm not emo. I just like the style, and the anime characters that I could make LOOK emo. Now, remember when I said I wish I could meet the anime characters in real life, and I could get involved, even though that would NEVER happen? Well, like I said, one of the kids, and I, were so dead wrong. I actually got to meet my favorite anime characters, and I couldn't believe it! Sounds pretty awesome, right? Well, not really. It turned out to be a living nightmare!

It all started when I was going home after school, in Dayton, Ohio. When I got home, my older sister Jess, told me that there's a new local bookstore, called Border's Books and Music. I looked up at her, and shrugged. "Okay, so what? Jess looked down at me and smiled. "Joey, it has anime and manga there, too! Not just the books you would usually get bored of." I grinned, and suddenly got excited. "Whoa, really? What kind? What kind?" She chuckled, as she tossed back her long straight blonde hair, and said," Calm down squirt. You'll just have to find out." I glared up at her, and crossed my arms. "Don't call me a squirt, Jess… You KNOW I don't like it!" She chuckled again, and simply apologized. "Sorry… I totally forgot." I sighed, smiled, and then told her that I'm going to go there today, since she mentioned there's anime and manga there. "I'll have to come with you. Mom will be pissed if I let you go out there by yourself." "I'm not a little kid, Jess…" I complained. "I know, but you're still a kid. Let me go let Mom know that we're going to Borders. I'll be right back." Jess went upstairs in Mom's room, while I put my book bag away in the closet, and waited. Five minutes later, Jess came back downstairs, and she was ready to go. "Let's get the show on the road." She said, as she turned off the TV in the living room. We walked out of the house, closed the door, picked up our bikes, and then started pedaling out on the street. I followed Jess down the street of Kaitlin Wall Street, and then made a left. The two of us rode our bikes until we got to Border's. "Wow that was a lot quicker than I thought." I said, chuckling. Jess smiled, and then motioned me to put our bikes on the bike rack near the parking lot, in front of the stored. After we parked our bikes, we locked them, and then walked on over into Border's Books and Music. I just couldn't believe it. They had a WHOLE BUNCH of BOOKS and MOVIES! They even had a lot of CD's, and MAN, this store is HUGE.

"Let's go find the anime section. I'm totally sure they have it near the movies." I looked at Jess and grinned. I bet she's looking for some BORING old black and white movie I never even heard of. Or maybe she's looking for a Justin Bieber CD near the movies section, while I could go look at the anime section. Well, I was pretty damn right. That was a lucky guess. When I saw the anime movies and TV shows on DVD, and Blue-Ray, I FREAKED. I literally went crazy, and I felt like I was in Heaven. More like ANIME HEAVEN. I kept on looking at every anime show, and definitely went CRAZY when I noticed my top favorite three, err, four. "AHHH! Oh my gosh! OMG! Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, BLEACH, and FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! MY LIFE IS SOOOO COMPLETED!" I cried happily, acting almost like a girl. People around me gave me a strange look, and talked about me behind my back. But I didn't care. I'm just SO GLAD I found the DVD's AT LAST! When I picked up a Naruto DVD, volume one off the shelf, my eye suddenly caught something moving in the corner, on my right. I glanced to see who it was, thinking someone was going to play some random trick on me. Unfortunately, it wasn't. I gasped in horror when I saw a shadowy figure with a red and black coat, and huge sword he held on his back. His face was suddenly coming clear into view, and it was light blue. He looked like he's half shark, half man, and half ninja. No! It can't be! Kisame from Naruto? I turned around to face him, but then my face went blank. "What the- Hey, you're not Kisame!" I said, looking straight at the person's face. He was just a guy in a Kisame costume. Man, I wish he really WAS Kisame. "Of course I'm not, kid. I'm just wearing a cosplay costume. Like it?" he asked, in a deep voice, almost sounding like Darth Vader from Star Wars.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, dude. But um, isn't it too early for Halloween?" The guy laughed. "No, I don't have to cosplay when it's Halloween. And well, what's your-"he suddenly stopped talking, and then he just freaked out when he saw something or SOMEONE from behind me. "What?" I asked, tilting my head as I raised an eyebrow. He pointed behind me, and he started to tremble as he backed away. He was speechless. I quickly spun around to see who or what it was, and then screamed. "AHHHHHHH!" I quickly dodged out of the way, before this HUGE sword could cut me in half. I landed on my butt, near the shelves of horror movies, and I couldn't BELIEVE what was happening. THIS time, it really WAS the REAL Kisame, and it was no costume. "Ha-ha! So, you're the one from this pathetic world of weaklings… Itachi was right about you. You managed to dodge my sword. I'm impressed. I'm pretty sure you could be a fighter." Kisame said, holding up his sword, and putting it on his back. "You-you CAN'T be REAL!" I cried, unable to move. "This can't be… possible!" "What are you talking about, kid? I AM real. Itachi, should I just cut off this kid's limbs, so he'll be easier to carry?" At first, I thought this would be a hologram or something, but technically, it wasn't. There was no projector ANYWHERE in this whole entire freaking store. I gasped when I saw the man with the Sharingan eyes and the same coat that Kisame was wearing. "That wouldn't be necessary, Kisame. We can't do much to him, yet." Itachi said, and then looked from his partner to me. "Are you Joey Montana?" he asked, looking directly at me in the eyes. I couldn't look directly into his eyes, because if I did, I would be toast. Good thing I remember what Kakashi Hatake told Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo, when Itachi used his genjustsu, in Naruto Shippuden. "Y-yes, that's me… Why-why are you guys here? Wh- what the hell do you want from me?" I demanded and stuttered a little.

"We know you have a biju sealed inside of you, Joey. Our leader sent us out to find you. You must come with us." I shook my head, and refused. "No freaking way!" "If you don't, these people here will have to die." He said, with a promise. "Okay, fine! I'll go, just don't kill anyone here." I said, getting up on my feet. "Very well then… Come with us, now." Itachi motioned. A portal suddenly opened above us, and Itachi, Kisame, and I jumped up. Well actually, Itachi jumped up first, and then Kisame picked me up, and simply threw me up into the portal with Itachi. Then he came up with us, before the portal closed. The guy with the Kisame cosplay costume was still staring at the place where Kisame was recently at, when he almost cut me in half. What a dumbass. While the two Akatsuki members and I traveled through the portal, my sister was going to come and get me, and the two of us could go home. Unfortunately, when she found out that I was kidnapped, she flipped out. "Oh crap! Oh my god! My brother's been kidnapped? Really, by whom? "You're not going to believe me, kid." The guy with the Kisame costume said. "Just tell me, dammit!" she demanded. "Okay, okay, FINE! He-he was kidnapped by two anime characters, from Naruto."Jess's eyebrows both raised up and she gasped. "WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" It's no joke, girl. It's freaking true!" the guy cried. "Oh crap! What am I going to tell my mom? She's SO going to kill me…"


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction story, of a crossover between Bleach, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto, and Full Metal Alchemist mixed with my very own characters. It's about a young twelve year old boy, named Joey Montana, who wishes to meet his favorite characters from three of his top favorite anime. Of course he assumes it will never happen, but he was wrong. He gets kidnapped by two of the Akatsuki members, from the Naruto world, and they have an intention to kidnap him. The Akatsuki aren't the only ones after him. There are other anime baddies who are coming for him. And they have their own purposes to kidnap him. This is the second chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For, and well, please review and be respectful on this. Thank you.

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2: A Familiar World

Itachi, Kisame, and I arrived in the Akatsuki's lair. When I looked around, I just couldn't believe it! I'm actually in the anime world! And-and this is the actual anime! Everything looks exactly like it was in the anime! All hand drawn, and beautifully made colored. This is so awesome! And what's also freaking awesome, is that I'm an ANIME cartoon MYSELF! I took a good look at my own hands, and my face grew with amazement, as my real life hands changed into an anime. Awesome, totally freaking awesome! The only thing that's NOT so damn awesome is that I'm going to be used for world domination by the FREAKING AKATSUKI!

They're the shinobi world's wanted S-class missing ninjas! "Come, child." Itachi motioned, as we walked to the lair. I followed him, while Kisame walked behind me, just in case. They probably thought I would just run away. I was thinking about that, but never mind. By the time we got inside their lair, the Akatsuki leader Nagato also known as Pain, greeted me a cold welcome, instead of a warm one.I don't know much about Pain, but I do know that he and the rest of the Akatsuki are bad, and they're pretty damn dangerous. I'm so scared, and excited at the same time.

I'm in the actual Akatsuki lair in the NARUTO world! SWEET, but SCARY! "Let me guess, you guys are planning on using every biju for your plan of world domination?" I asked. "Yes, indeed we are. You're a clever little boy." Pain said, looking directly at me in the eyes. He then looked at Zetsu, and said, "Zetsu, go take care of the two used for the art of impersonation." Zetsu nodded, and replied, "Of Course." He then left, without saying any other word. Oh my gosh, I remember reading this part in the manga. I read a little bit of it, and didn't have time to finish it. As far as I can remember, Pain told Zetsu that, and they do have Gaara. And Deidara was the one who tried to get Gaara, and so he man, what if I could save Gaara? But then again... what if he's really dead? Guess I might have to find out... or not. "Now, you're going to-" Pain started, but suddenly stopped and grew quiet. "What's wrong?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pain looked at him, and replied, "I have a feeling someone's coming- from another world." Deidara raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pain. "You mean from where Joey came from?" Pain shook his head. "No... Itachi, who's the invaders coming into our world?" Itachi looked at him, and said, "They're not human... And there are three of them... One has long green hair, another has long dark hair, and the other, is overweight. Their names are Envy, Lust, and Gluttony." Pain nodded and sneered. "I see... So the Homunculi came on over to visit, huh? We better be ready for them. I'm sure they're here for a reason."My eyes widened in shock. Oh crap, the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist are HERE in Naruto's world? Why would they be here though? I got to find out... First, I got to find a way to escape the Akatsuki- but HOW?

"Hey, um guys?" I asked, thinking of something to say. "What is it boy?" Madara also known as Tobi asked, looking at me. They all waited for me to answer, and I thought of something quick. "Um, well... Look over there! Is that Naruto I see?" I bluffed, pointing behind them. I expected them to not fall for it, of course, because I know they're not idiots, but to my surprise, they ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! WOW, I wanted to laugh my ass off, but I couldn't. I have GOT to get out of here! I was like, later suckers! But suddenly, before I could get away, I was stopped by Itachi."Did you really think we would fall for that?" he said, with a little smirk.

I began to realize that they were all just messing with me. They wanted me to think they really fell for my bluff. Wow, so much for escaping. "Alright, time to put you inside where Gaara is at..." Pain said. Just then, the Akatsuki realized that some intruders are here. I'm either guessing it's the Homunculi, or it's Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi Hatake, Chiyo, Rock Lee, Neji, Might Guy, and Tenten. "Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori, go on out and fight the intruders." Pain ordered.

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori nodded, and then they left. "Deidara, take him where Gaara is.""Alright then!" Deidara said with a smile, and then he grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me with him into a hallway that leads to where Gaara is kept at. "Dude, why do you look like a chick?" I randomly asked, as I looked up at him. "What? I do not look like a "chick"! Anyway kid, let's get you to where our lovely Jinchuriki host is at." Deidara said. "I don't want to go!" I cried.

"Oh well, too bad! You're going" he smiled, and then used his jutsu to create a giant key to open the door. "What do you think of my artistic creation, hmmmm?" I coughed, and replied, "It sucks." Deidara glared at me, and growled. "What did you say?" I looked up at him with my eyes widening. "N-nothing! It was nothing at all!" My voice was in a squeaky voice. He's kind of scary when he's this angry, but I swear, it was kind of funny to ask him why he looks like a girl, because of his blonde half pony tail, and that his art sucks, even though it doesn't really."Good... Now, let's get going." he said, cheerfully as he used the key to open the door.

Before he could get me into the room where Gaara is in, I quickly used my own jutsu to knock him down. I started to use what Jiraiya taught Naruto. "Rasengan!" I cried out, as I charged at him with my palm. The spiral sphere I made hit him hard, causing him to fly against the wall. "Oh my gosh, it worked!" I cried, with total amazement. Just when I thought Deidara was knocked out for good, he quickly got up on his feet, and smirked at me. "Well, that wasn't very nice... Hoho... It's my turn now!" Oh crap... I got to get the hell out of this damn place! His palm started to open, revealing a mouth. He started to use his chakra, creating dolls that are molded from detonating clay."HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, and then quickly sprinted away. "Hey! Get back here! You must see more of my art! True art is-" he started. "I don't care Just get away from me!" I cried, as I ran like the wind. "Humph... He didn't let me finish." he complained, and then came right after me. Oh crud, if his clay dolls get on me, they'll explode! I raced down the hallway, and found a different way out without the other Akatsuki knowing. "It's time to bust on out of here! Later you Akatsuki jerks!" I have always wanted to say that, heheh!

Just before I could get away, again, Deidara randomly came in front of me, on his clay bird, and then grinned. "So you think you can get away, hmmmm?" I rolled my eyes, and groaned. "Ugh... Here we go again. Dude, I don't want to fight you or anything, but if have to, I have to.""Good enough for me. Once I finally put you to sleep, you won't be much trouble, I guarantee that." he smiled widely. "Yeah, we'll see about that!" I said, and then started to charge at him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted. The shadow clones I used ran towards Deidara, and they tried to punch and kick him triple times, but he kept on dodging out of the way as he flew on his clay bird. Then his palms opened up again, revealing the mouth.

It gnawed repeatedly, until small birds appeared on his palms. He threw them at my clones, and they blew up instead of poofing away. I was then sent flying through the air. "Ahhhhhh!" I shrieked, as I flew through the air. Deidara chuckled, and then flew towards me. I landed on the ground with a thud, and then slowly got up on my feet. I may not have all of Naruto's ninjutsu and ninja abilities ever since I came into this world, but I have my limits. I'm not strong enough, and I'm going to need proper training, in order to fight guys like before Deidara can use more of his birds on me, he was suddenly interrupted by... Oh crap! I can't believe this! "N-no! It can't be!" I cried.

Deidara suddenly dodged out of the way, and he was just as shocked as I was. "Now," said the woman with long, wavy black hair, and an Ouroboros tattoo on her chest. "You won't be able to lay your hands on the boy this time... He's coming with us." Lust... She's finally here, near the Akatsuki lair! This is not good, especially when... oh nooo. I gasped when I saw the other two Homunculi, appearing out of... somewhere. "Can I eat the Akatsuki man, Lust? Can I?" the obese Homunculus, Gluttony asked, with a huge grin on his face.

Lust looked at him, and then replied, "Sure, Gluttony. After all, he and the other Akatsuki are our competition on trying to get Joey here."Gluttony started to go crazy with so much joy since he gets to eat Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki back in their lair. Deidara suddenly laughed, and then smirked. "You Homunculi think you're going to get your hands on Joey, and defeat us? I say you're wrong." He started to use his jutsu to create more birds, and then they flew at Gluttony before he could get a chance to assail. While Gluttony and Lust began to fight against Deidara, I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Envy, the jealous Homunculi, with long green hair, grabbed me by the back of my collar. And just where you think YOU'RE going, kid?" he asked, with a dark grin.

"I'm getting the hell out of here and away from YOU, you freaking palm tree!" I snapped, and then had the strength to kick him the chest. He didn't budge or cry in pain, he only growled at me, and grabbed my hair."Don't EVER call me a palm tree again, you little brat... Or you'll be pretty damn sorry..." he threatened. I cried a little in pain, clenched my teeth, and then responded in a squeaky voice, "Y-yes ma'am." "WHAT was THAT?" he yelled, pulling my hair tighter. "OWWW! I mean- SIR!" I yelped, closing my eyes tight, and gritting my teeth more. He then let go of my hair, and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"Envy, Gluttony, let's go!" Lust commanded, as she and Gluttony defended themselves against Deidara and his dangerous explosives of art. Lust dodged the explosives, and then she used her long sharp fingers she extended and then cut Deidara's arm. His smile faded away, and his eyes widened with shock. This is not good... He thought. His arm started to bleed just like when Gaara used his coffin of crushing sand on Deidara's left arm, in the manga I read. Lust, Gluttony, and Envy took me away and ran off as fast as they could. Deidara was a bit pissed, and then came flying after us on his bird."I didn't get to eat him..." Gluttony whined, acting like a little kid. "You will be able to soon, just not now. We don't have much time." Lust said. "Besides, Dante wants Joey as soon as we can find him. So, here he is." Envy looked at me and smiled. "What do you guys want from me? And why the hell does Dante-your master- want me for?" I demanded, as the Homunculi raced through the woods.

"We can't just tell you, child. You'll soon find out, once we bring you over to her..." Lust smiled as she glanced at me. I really don't like where any of this is going, but I just HAD to ask. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, causing the Homunculi and I to fly through the air. We landed on the ground, hard. "OW!" I cried in pain, closing my eyes tightly. Oh great... "Thought you all could get away, hmmm? I found you guys, and now, I want that kid, as part of completing a satisfying end to my masterpiece." Deidara said, as he appeared on his big bird.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 2 **


End file.
